Resolutions
by Aryam McAllyster
Summary: Tradução. Com o fim de mais um ano, Wufei se pergunta se o relacionamento de Heero e Duo também está chegando ao fim... ele se esforça para ser o amigo que eles precisam enquanto tenta esclarecer os seus próprios sentimentos.


**Resolutions**

_Por: Snowdragonct_

_Tradução: Aryam_

* * *

**Observações**: 5+2, 1x2, 3x4, e um pouco de 6x5. Angústia, linguagem pesada, bebedeira e romance. Capítulo único.

**N/T.1:** Feliz Ano Novo! Como a profecia Maia não se realizou, desejo um ótimo 2013 a todos nós!

**N/T.2:** Essa postagem é um agradecimento a todas(os) leitoras(es) que apoiaram a Semana Trowa! Esse é um teaser para o próximo** Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing**. Eu adoro essa fic e leio praticamente uma vez ao ano (da mesma autora de Boot Camp), espero que também gostem e que faça parte de um ótimo início de ano.

Então, _muitíssimo_ obrigada à: **Silvia Sousa**, que acompanhou Illy e eu desde o início dessa empreitada, ficamos muito agradecidas com todos os seus comentários! **Angiolleto **me divertiu muito com suas PM's! **Nica Morgan** também foi presente em várias das fics postadas, assim como **Amy MizBlue**!** Markoh Kai** não deixou de compartilhar suas impressões pelo facebook! **Lis Martin**, espero que curta mais a próxima Semana, ri muito com alguns dos seus comentários! **Mushiroy**, **Manda-chan43** e **Sakuma**, adoramos o seu feedback! Também agradecemos à Litha-chan, Kinrra, Ophiuchus no Shaina, Tathi, Giby a hobbit e ShiryuForever94!

* * *

_Resoluções_

Vou admitir aqui e agora, embora seja algo que eu possa negar mesmo sob juramento pelo bem da honra e da amizade: eu sempre tive uma queda por Duo Maxwell.

Sim, eu sei que ele é completamente do Heero, de corpo e alma, mas há um aspecto nele que atrai pessoas como mariposas são atraídas pela luz. Até mesmo eu, Chang Wufei, sinto essa atração de tempos em tempos.

O exemplo mais recente foi na festa anual de Ano Novo de Relena Peacecraft. E foi o mais próximo que cheguei de dizer "Foda-se Heero Yuy" e confessar a minha paixão.

Ainda não estou certo se foi o melhor não ter agido.

* * *

Quatro anos se passaram desde a última guerra. Durante esse tempo, três dos pilotos Gundam assumiram posições junto aos Preventers, enquanto Quatre assumira os negócios da família e Trowa permanecera ao seu lado.

Duo e Heero mudaram-se para um apartamento juntos, perto do trabalho, e eu arrumara um pequeno apartamento ainda mais perto. Eu gostava da solidão e, aparentemente, os dois gostavam, muito, da companhia um do outro.

Mas voltando para a festa de Ano Novo...

Como todo o ano, o salão estava enfeitado com a decoração mais elegante que se pode imaginar, de candelabros de cristal a corrimões de ouro. Guirlandas dependuravam-se por todos os lados, com perfeitas frutinhas vermelhas artificiais, sinos prateados, laços azuis e, claro, uma árvore de seis metros de altura resplandecia na entrada com badulaques com tema de Ano Novo ao invés do Natal.

Eu fora convidado tanto por ser Preventer quanto por ter sido um piloto Gundam, igualmente ao meu parceiro Duo Maxwell. Nós dois usávamos ternos, em vez dos uniformes, uma vez que Lady Une decidiu que não eram chiques o suficiente para a ocasião. E é claro que ela estava lá, representando a organização mantedora da paz. Secretamente, eu achava que ela apenas queria manter os olhos em nós. Ter os cinco pilotos Gundam debaixo de um mesmo teto não falhavam em deixá-la preocupada, ela considerava o risco em potencial de nos reunir com aqueles que ainda nos consideravam criminosos de guerra.

Note que mencionei todos os _cinco_ pilotos. Obviamente Quatre e Trowa também estavam aqui. O loiro ainda era o cabeça da corporação mais rica da Esfera Terrestre e, para onde ia, seu namorado o seguia. O relacionamento era discreto, mas também não havia segredo.

Ao contrário da relação de Duo e Heero.

Exatamente, é aí que a coisa ficava complicada. Depois de ver a mídia alucinada quando a verdade sobre os ex-pilotos 03 e 04 foi revelada, Heero decidiu que queria apenas difundir para os seus amigos mais próximos sobre Duo e ele serem um casal.

Isso significava: eu sabia, Quatre sabia e Trowa sabia.

Tudo bem, e a Une. Ela sabia. A intrometida tinha espiado dois de seus melhores agentes Preventers trocando um beijo afetuoso quando Maxwell fora trazido ferido de uma missão há um ano, a caminho da cirurgia para remover uma bala alojada próxima de sua espinha dorsal. Em um momento de pânico, Heero esquecera sua regra sobre demonstrações públicas de afeto, preocupado em perder a pessoa que mais amava na vida, inclinara-se no ouvido do seu companheiro para sussurrar juras de amor e roubar em beijo.

Foi o dia em que Maxwell se tornara o meu parceiro e Yuy fora colocado para fazer dupla com Zechs Merquise. Era regra da organização que casais não fizessem missões juntos, embora ninguém mais tivesse descoberto a verdadeira razão de Une tê-los separado. Após uma longa reunião com os dois, ela inventou uma ladainha sobre Zechs e eu sermos muito parecidos e precisarmos trabalhar com pessoas com pontos fortes diferenciados. Pareceu satisfazer os fofoqueiros e nenhum rumor atingiu uma grande escala fora do escritório.

Mas abalou as estruturas do meu atual parceiro.

Sendo aquele que trabalha mais próximo dele, estava em uma situação privilegiada para ser o seu confidente, e também para ver em primeira mão os seus altos e baixos emocionais. Ele gostava de trabalhar com o namorado, gostava de passar os dias juntos assim como as noites, e quando isso foi tirado dele, sua frustração tornou-se quase palpável.

"_É um saco, eu só tenho cinco minutos com ele pela manhã... tomar um café rápido e vir para cá. E eu só o vejo de novo na hora de voltar para casa," lamentou, enquanto íamos para a sala de interrogação. "Nossos horários de almoço nem são ao mesmo tempo, e quando estamos em missão... esquece!"_

"_Mas quando trabalhavam juntos, estava só trabalhando," ressaltei, tentando ajudar._

"_Mas estávamos juntos," insistiu. Ele balançou a cabeça e virou aqueles belos olhos para mim. "Ás vezes é o suficiente estarmos na mesma sala, sabe? Um olhar... um sorriso... são reafirmações."_

"_Você duvida tanto dos sentimentos dele que precisa se reassegurar o tempo todo?" perguntei, apreensivo com a ideia._

"_Não! Claro que não!" Duo franziu o cenho, levemente irritado. "Eu só... gosto de estar com ele, vigiando a sua retaguarda." Brincou distraidamente com o punho de sua camisa enquanto entrávamos no elevador. "Não que o Zechsy não seja capaz."_

"_Zechs é um agente competente e muito apto a defender Yuy em uma necessidade," assegurei-o, defendendo o meu parceiro anterior. "Não vai deixar nada acontecer com ele."_

"_Eu sei... eu sei. Mas lembra daquela vez em Marrakesh, quando o Heero levou um tiro no pescoço? Eu achei que ele não fosse sobreviver e enquanto esperávamos pela ambunave [1], tudo que eu podia pensar era que eu estava onde devia estar, do lado dele." Sua expressão era perturbada. "E se algo der errado e ele morrer por aí sem mim?"_

_Sorri amargamente._

"_Essa possibilidade existe em qualquer lugar a qualquer hora, Maxwell. Qualquer um de nós pode encontrar o fim aleatoriamente, sem o benefício de ter alguém amado segurando a nossa mão." Movi-me lentamente para não assustá-lo e toquei em seu peito, na altura do seu coração. "É aqui que o Heero está, Duo, e da mesma forma ele te tem no mesmo lugar. Nenhum de vocês morrerá sozinho."_

_Ele piscou seus grandes olhos índigo, considerando as minhas palavras, e então sorriu tão calidamente que pude sentir. "Obrigado, 'Fei," sussurrou, uma mão pousou inconscientemente onde eu havia tocado. "Quando você coloca assim, ajuda."_

"_É para isso que os parceiros servem," falei com bondade._

Bondade, sem dúvida. Quando Maxwell sorriu para mim daquela forma, invejei Yuy como nunca antes. Ser amado a tal ponto que o seu companheiro quer estar ao seu lado a cada segundo, até no pior momento possível, é uma benção. E a insistência do Yuy dessa discrição pública parecia absurda. Se Maxwell fosse meu namorado, eu ia querer que todo mundo soubesse.

Mas não era. Ele era, como falei, do Heero de corpo e alma. E eu era amigo deles, o que tornava ainda mais indispensável a minha conformidade sobre os meus sentimentos pelo Maxwell.

De qualquer maneira, lá estávamos nós na festa da Ministra Relena, vestidos para matar e em nosso melhor comportamento, observando a anfitriã fazer a sua entrada no topo da longa escadaria de mármore com o seu novo guarda-costas ao lado.

E talvez seja a hora de mencionar as mudanças que se seguiram após aquela conversa que tive com o meu parceiro no elevador.

Dez meses atrás houve uma tentativa de assassinato a Ministra Relena, e quase foi bem sucedido. Seu poder político crescente chamava atenção e as ameaças de morte se tornavam comuns.

Os Preventers receberam a tarefa de protegê-la, afinal ela estava no caminho de se tornar a Primeira Ministra mais jovem da história. E quando ela foi eleita para tal posição quatro meses depois, uma unidade permanente de guarda-costas foi formada.

Quer tentar adivinhar quem a Senhorita Relena requisitou para ser o chefe da unidade?

Aposto que acertou de primeira.

Mas a surpresa geral foi que Heero aceitou.

Sim, Heero Yuy aceitou ser o chefe da unidade de segurança de Relena Peacecraft, significando que ele viajaria extensivamente e moraria no palácio nas raras ocasiões nas quais ela estivesse em Sanc.

Eu esperava Duo surtar com a notícia, mas ele ficou estranhamente calmo. Quando eu o encurralei e pedi para que revelasse seus sentimentos sobre a situação, apenas me falou que estava "de boa".

Ele me revelou a promessa de Heero: uma vez que ele treinasse sua equipe e estivesse confiante em suas habilidades, estaria no apartamento pelo menos aos finais de semana. E o aumento no salário ajudaria a poupança para comprarem uma casa para os dois.

Quando lhe perguntei se estava incomodado com o fato de Heero estar grudado na Relena a cada oportunidade, a cada momento, ele apenas deu de ombros desinteressado e me falou não estar preocupado com "a princesinha cor-de-rosa virar a cabeça do meu soldado".

A despeito de sua insistência de poder lidar com a situação, eu tinha minhas dúvidas. Sabia do seu ciúme pela garota durante a guerra, com sua insistência em aparecer e dar em cima do Heero. Ele admitira isso para mim em uma de nossas conversas profundas em uma missão. Na verdade, ele me contara muitas coisas, coisas que me deixavam preocupado com a sua saúde e estabilidade caso Heero aceitasse o emprego que acabou aceitando.

O trabalho de Yuy começou um mês antes da festa e já mostrava um aumento no nível de tensão de Duo durante as nossas missões. Ele estava distraído e irritadiço, ao ponto de quase me fazer revelar seu comportamento para Une. Apenas a minha lealdade manteve o meu silêncio, embora se eu achasse que ele estivesse se colocando em perigo, nem isso me importaria.

Contudo, a mesma lealdade me fazia querer confrontar Heero e perguntá-lo porque demônios aceitara trabalhar para uma mulher que Duo claramente odiava. Ele não sabia o efeito que podia causar no homem que supostamente amava? Não estava preocupado com a habilidade do namorado de se focar em seu trabalho extremamente perigoso?

Mas percebi que provavelmente eu não teria que me meter. Duo estava prestes a laçar o touro sozinho.

Começou quando a Senhorita Relena fez sua grande entrada previamente mencionada... de braços dados com Heero.

Embora eu pudesse perceber que a sua outra mão estava na altura da arma na sua cintura, e tinha um quase imperceptível ponto eletrônico na sua orelha, para um observador casual, ele parecia o homem escoltando a sua mulher para um encontro particular. Até suas roupas combinavam: o vestido dela era de um azul intenso, da mesma cor que a gravata, a faixa na cintura e dos olhos dele.

Apesar de achá-lo bem elegante, precisei apenas de um olhar de esguelha no meu parceiro ao meu lado para querer arrancar os acessórios afrescalhados de Yuy.

Duo ficou _arrasado_, por falta de palavra melhor.

Durou apenas meio segundo, antes de ele colocar um sorriso no rosto. Mas naquele instante, vi a cor fugir de seu rosto e a dúvida pairar em seus olhos claros.

—Maxwell...?

Virou aquele sorriso luminoso para mim.

—Olha só, a 'Lena sabe fazer uma entrada triunfal, né? — bateu no meu ombro. — Vou para o bar, 'Fei. O que vai querer?

—Eu não...

Ele me lançou uma expressão de crítica.

—Tenha dó, é uma festa, Chang! Pelo menos toma uma gemada [2].

Concordei e o segui, repentinamente não o querendo perder de vista.

Fizemos nosso caminho até o bar e aceitei a gemada colocada em minha mão, notando a sua escolha por um uísque com gelo.

—Maxwell, tem certeza que está bem com... a situação?

Ele deu uma de João Sem-Braço, tomando um gole de sua bebida e abrindo um grande sorriso que não me enganou nem um pouco.

—Que situação? — balançou sua mão na direção da escada onde o casal-Sensação ainda descia, cumprimentando os convidados no caminho. — Aquilo? Ele só está fazendo o trabalho dele, 'Fei.

—Eu sei, mas...

O bom humor escapou de seu rosto e ele me lançou um olhar firme.

—Deixa quieto — falou sem emoção. — Você sabe como é, Chang. Não vai me fazer bem nenhum ficar magoado como ela pode desfilar com ele como se fosse um macaco treinado para fazer truques. Ele quis o trabalho, ele aceitou.

—Mas você _tem_ mágoa. Nós sabemos disso.

Ele virou o resto da bebida e pediu para o garçom encher o copo com apenas um gesto. Achei que a máscara alegre retornaria, mas não aconteceu.

—Confesso. Tenho mágoa — admitiu.

—Já falou isso para o Yuy?

Ele bufou secamente.

—Trocamos algumas poucas palavras acaloradas sobre o assunto.

—Vocês brigaram? — arrisquei.

—Meio difícil brigar com alguém que nunca está presente — respondeu cheio de amargura. — Olha, eu aprecio a preocupação, 'Fei. Mas deixa isso pra lá. Estou aqui para me diverti que vou fazer.

Então deixei para lá.

Trabalhar com o Maxwell por um ano me ensinou a parar de me intrometer quando ele me mandava. Ele estava disposto a curtir a festa e tudo o que eu podia fazer era tomar conta dele à distância, como um bom parceiro.

Ele estava na terceira dose, conversando agradavelmente com algum embaixador sobre melhorias ambientais nos sistemas das colônias quando a Ministra e seu acompanhante circularam onde estávamos.

—Agente Chang, agente Maxwell — ela cumprimentou calorosamente, estendendo a mão, a qual segurei e graciosamente me curvei. — Que bom que vieram.

—Não perderia por nada — falei.

—Especialmente considerando que a nossa chefe nos mandou vir — Duo brincou com um atrevido sorriso e beijando como um cavalheiro a mão oferecida.

Vi Heero perceber a bebida na mão de Duo e voltar os seus olhos para mim, numa pergunta muda.

Mas que merda. Quando começou a ser o meu trabalho monitorar o nível de álcool ingerido por Duo?

A Senhorita continuou sua ronda, passando para o embaixador ao lado de Duo, e então Heero apareceu bem na minha frente.

—Yuy — cumprimentei, com um leve meneio com a cabeça.

—Chang.

Quando o seu olhar se voltou para o namorado, sua face mostrava apenas desaprovação. Vi meu parceiro contrair a mandíbula e um brilho de desafio aparecer em seus olhos, mas quando falou sua voz era quase rouca:

—Belo terno, 'Ro.

Heero olhou para baixo, para si mesmo, passando a mão instintivamente pelo tecido refinado.

—Relena me deu.

_Jura? Não brinca!_

—Então, _todos_ os guarda-costas estão usando, é?

Vi a vez da mandíbula de Heero se contrair e a frieza do olhar voltado para Duo se equiparava aos que eu lembrava dos tempos da guerra.

—É para eu parecer um acompanhante. Você sabe disso.

Duo sorriu maliciosamente.

—Um acompanhante homem [3]? Ouvi que são muito bem pagos.

Vi a expressão no rosto de Yuy se fechar e me perguntei se Maxwell percebia o perigo no qual se colocava.

—Huh, vamos Maxwell — chamei, segurando a sua manga e puxando-a de leve. — Acho que vi Barton e Winner na mesa do bufê, e quero lhes desejar feliz ano novo.

Surpreendi-me quando ele me deixou guiá-lo e olhou por cima do ombro para ver o alívio em Yuy. Ele me deu um breve aceno com a cabeça como agradecimento, talvez esperando que eu evitasse deixar seu namorado fazer uma cena em público.

Ocorreu-me que se _ele _estivesse cumprindo o papel de um companheiro sensível e carinhoso, se ele se importasse, eu não precisaria supervisionar Duo. E aquela vozinha no fundo da minha cabeça (aquela que eu ignorava em nome da honra) refletia que ele não merecia a devoção de Maxwell.

Silenciei-a rapidamente e o acompanhei até nossos antigos amigos.

—Winner, Barton, bom ver vocês — falei com uma jovialidade forçada, firmemente posicionando Duo ao lado do loiro.

—Wufei! Duo! — Quatre nos deu abraços de urso, ignorando a formalidade da ocasião, fazendo-me estremecer um pouco, enquanto Duo se jogava em busca do contato.

—Quat, você está ótimo! — falou entusiasmado, erguendo o seu copo. — Você é um cara de sorte, Trowa.

O homem ainda mais alto de todos nós apenas abriu um pequeno sorriso.

—Você não sabe como — falou com afeto, um olhar de ternura voltado para Quatre.

Mas Winner já se fixara no copo que Duo carregava e analisava-o bem de perto. Talvez sentira o cheiro de álcool quando o abraçara, mas por qualquer que fosse a razão, ele se preocupou.

—Está tudo bem, Duo?

—Por que não estaria? — meu parceiro respondeu ambiguamente, mantendo a sua política de 'não mentir' apenas manipulando a verdade.

—Bem, você parece um pouco... — Quatre deixou no ar, desconfortável, e buscou ajuda com o seu companheiro.

—Você está bêbado, Maxwell.

—Não! — Duo discordou, virando de uma vez o resto de sua bebida e colocando o copo na mesa. — Foi só para me soltar um pouco.

—Se você se soltar mais um pouco, não vai nem ficar de pé.

Meu parceiro riu alegremente, balançando a cabeça.

—Confie em mim, 'Tro. Eu conheço os meus limites — pegou um prato e juntou-se aos seus amigos na fila, conversando educadamente sobre assuntos irrelevantes. Eu me juntei a ele, sempre perto o suficiente para intervir caso necessário.

Contudo, apesar de meus receios, Duo não passou vergonha nem constrangeu ninguém, e passamos uma meia hora muito agradável com os outros dois ex-pilotos, experimentando as iguarias e fazendo comentários sarcásticos sobre os petiscos exageradamente exóticos.

O único elemento faltando em nossa pequena reunião era Heero.

—Vou me reabastecer — Maxwell me avisou, afastando-se para pegar outra bebida, enquanto eu me ocupava com uma história de Trowa sobre um leão que escapara do circo e um idoso o chamando por "aqui, chaninho" durante o caos resultante.

Minha atenção foi momentaneamente desviada quando senti um toque no meu cotovelo e uma voz requintada e familiar perguntando se eu estava me divertindo.

Virei-me para encontrar Zechs invadindo um pouco o meu espaço pessoal, olhos azuis claros cheios de intento.

—Oh, Zechs, sim, claro. A festa está agradável como sempre.

Ele rodou os olhos, exasperado.

—É exageradamente ostensiva, como sempre. Relena não sabe o significado de 'moderado'.

Eu sabia, por ter sido o seu parceiro por um tempo, que ele não tinha o menor gosto por essas festas de gala que sua irmã sempre organizava. Ele era um soldado por completo, nunca fazendo questão de sua linhagem real, e gostava de simplicidade.

O que não significava que não tinha as suas vontades caras. Eu vira a sua coleção de armas antigas e era incrível.

Percebi que, enquanto refletia sobre os seus gostos e desgostos, ele continuou falando e tentei rapidamente voltar ao fio da conversa.

—... pensei, talvez, quando a dança começar, você possa me conceder a honra de se juntar a mim.

Pisquei confuso.

—Juntar a você? Onde?

—Na pista de dança — clarificou, um rubor subindo da gola alta de sua vestimenta.

Ah. Ele estava me pedindo para dançar. Com ele.

Que curioso.

—Hum... não acho que dança seja o meu tipo de, ha, atividade — falei com cuidado, minha atenção divergindo outra vez quando vi Heero juntar-se a Duo no bar e inclinar-se para dizer algo.

Duo manteve seus dois cotovelos no balcão, mal se virando para dar uma resposta na qual eu apostava ser ácida.

Quando a expressão de Yuy se tornou sombria, fiquei tenso. Seria hora de intervir?

—...Chang?

Voltei-mepara Zechs, franzindo o cenho.

—O que foi? — perguntei, neutro.

Ele soltou um xingamento em voz baixa, frustrado.

—Estou tentando chamar a sua atenção o suficiente para te pedir uma porcaria de dança essa noite. Mas você está muito mais interessado no seu novo parceiro.

Senti uma pontada de remorso genuíno. Zechs fora um ótimo parceiro e desenvolvemos uma amizade bem sólida antes de sermos separados pelo bem de Heero e Duo. Embora tenhamos nos afastado um bocado desde então, ainda o considerava um bom amigo e um homem decente.

—Desculpa Zechs — pedi, com sinceridade, muito distraído com o drama se desenrolando próximo ao bar para ler a expressão no seu rosto ou raciocinar a sua motivação. — Não é uma boa hora. Duo é meu parceiro e ele precisa de mim essa noite.

—Não está de serviço agora — ressaltou bruscamente.

—Não é sobre 'serviço' — expliquei, assistindo Duo virar-se para Heero e rosnar alguma coisa. Não pude ouvir de tão longe, apenas ver o movimento de sua boca, mas pude entender por outros sinais que ele estava puto da vida e ficando ainda mais enraivecido a cada segundo. — As coisas não vão nada bem entre ele e Yuy e estou tentando não deixá-lo fazer algo que vá se arrepender.

Os olhos azuis como gelo de Zechs fixaram nos outros dois homens de modo nada amigável conversando baixo, mas claramente alterados e focou o seu olhar, ainda não amigável, para mim.

—Posso ver onde estão as suas prioridades — falou friamente. — Me desculpe se meu convite foi inconveniente. Apenas pensei que como não somos mais parceiros de trabalho, outras oportunidades poderiam se abrir para nós — inclinou-se graciosamente e afastou-se com passos elegantes antes que eu pudesse recuperar meu juízo e perceber que acabei de receber uma cantada de Zechs Merquise.

Isso foi inesperado.

Antes de decidir se o avanço era bem-vindo ou não, Relena acenou para Heero e ele soltou-se da mão que Duo pousara em seu braço e correu como um cachorro para ficar ao lado da dona.

Ela entrelaçou seu braço com o dele e o puxou para subir no pódio perto da orquestra. Duo os seguiu com o olhar, sua expressão tenebrosa.

Era hora do discurso anual da Ministra. Ela deu batidinhas no microfone para testá-lo e pediu silêncio aos músicos.

—Sejam bem-vindos — ela desejou veemente. — Que bom que todos puderam vir — ela deixou seu olhar vasculhar o salão, e suspeitei ser um movimento bem ensaiado, calculado para todos se sentirem incluídos. — Estamos juntos aqui esta noite para celebrar mais um ano brilhante e cheio de paz.

Tinha que admitir, a mulher sabia fazer discursos. Seus instrutores a treinaram do jeito certo a se portar, como virar a cabeça e a quantidade de contato visual. E os redatores de discursos de sua equipe eram sensacionais.

Duo voltou a se juntar a Quatre e Trowa e eu, o rosto franzido firmemente, e o copo com a sua bebida quase terminada apertado com força.

—Você está bem? — perguntei num sussurro.

Ele apenas me olhou de soslaio.

—Ótimo.

—Tem certeza? Você parece tenso.

—Estou bem!

Estremeci ao ouvir o volume elevado de sua voz, sabendo que um pouco bêbado, Duo Maxwell podia ser muito espalhafatoso. Inclinei-me para sussurrar em seu ouvido, esperando lembrá-lo de abaixar o tom.

—Se precisar de uma carona...

—É, eu peço — respondeu me interrompendo, mais baixo do que antes.

Assenti, ainda preocupado com sua agitação desde a conversa com Heero.

—O que Yuy tinha a dizer?

—Nada construtivo.

Quatre, que estava na nossa frente, nos deu um olhar repreensivo por cima do ombro, colocando o indicador nos lábios pedindo silêncio.

Duo mostrou a língua para o loiro, mas recostou-se quieto no pilar de mármore para ouvir (ou fingir que ouvia) o discurso florido da Senhorita.

Ela falou sobre os esforços de reconstrução pós-guerra e a crescente união entre as colônias. Ela agradeceu e elogiou aqueles que trabalharam duro para tudo isso se tornar realidade. Mencionou rapidamente a próxima eleição e como o trabalho coeso do governo aceleraria o processo de recuperação.

Não foi um discurso longo, nunca era. Após dez ou quinze minutos expondo as maravilhas do pacifismo, ela terminou oferecendo a esperança do ano seguinte continuar progredindo e a prosperidade da paz.

Então, ela pausou, sorrindo e olhando para Heero.

—Mudando para um assunto mais pessoal, gostaria de parabenizar o agente Yuy na sua recente promoção nos Preventers. Ele aceitou chefiar a divisão responsável pela segurança dos oficiais do governo e, como resultado, estaremos trabalhando muito juntos de agora em diante — ela aplaudiu educadamente e a plateia seguiu.

Heero corou minimamente, olhando para os próprios pés, não acostumado com toda a atenção, mas se recompondo logo, retomando sua sonda ao redor da mulher considerada o seu 'trabalho'.

—Posso dizer com toda a sinceridade — Relena acrescentou, seu olhar apreciativo no perfil formoso de Heero — que confio nele com a minha vida — esticou a mão para ele. — E vou confiá-lo os meus dedos do pé também, se ele aceitar a primeira dança comigo.

Ele enrijeceu os ombros, mas aceitou a mão, guiando-a para o centro do salão enquanto a orquestra arrebentava uma valsa. Então, ele a tomou nos braços e iniciaram a dança, fazendo um giro completo na pista antes de outros casais se juntarem a eles.

—Quatre — Trowa chamou, distraindo o loiro de encarar a reação de Duo. — Dança comigo?

—Oh, mas é claro — Winner ainda arremessou um olhar preocupado para Maxwell e um suplicante para mim antes de deixar Trowa o levar embora.

—Maxwell — comecei.

Ele balançou a cabeça, finalmente conseguindo desprender o olhar de Relena, que tinha um braço ao redor do pescoço de Heero enquanto ela se inclinava bem perto para sussurrar algo em sua orelha.

—Vou voltar para o bar Wufei, e se tentar me parar, juro que te dou um tiro.

Lancei o pior olhar que tinha para Yuy, quem estava bem ignorante aos sentimentos de seu companheiro, e segui o meu parceiro.

—Escuta Duo, essa não é a solução — implorei, tentando dissuadi-lo de pegar outra bebida.

—Não estou procurando uma solução, apenas uma bebida — murmurou, pedindo ao garçom outro uísque com gelo. Impressionei-me que os dois já não estavam se chamando por apelidos. Ou talvez ficaram mais íntimos do eu imaginara, o homem atrás do balcão nem precisou de instruções para trazer o que o meu parceiro mal-humorado queria.

—Olha Duo — tentei novamente, com a intenção de interromper o seu caminho para o embaraçoso surto que ele estava prestes a ter. — Sei que está sendo difícil para você desde que a Une os separou, e esse novo trabalho do Heero é estressante, mas é uma festa de Ano Novo. Talvez você deva antecipar um ano melhor.

—Foda-se o ano novo — Duo resmungou, batendo o seu copo no balcão. — Ainda está disposto a me dar aquela carona, 'Fei? Essa festa já me deu no saco.

—Claro que te levo para casa — garanti, não contendo em procurar na pista de dança, vendo que Heero e Relena não estavam mais lá, mas ele estava impassível ao lado dela, enquanto a Ministra se segurava no seu braço e ria de algo que Zechs dizia. — Mais ainda não é meia noite, você vai perder os fogos de artifício.

Ele soltou uma risada irônica.

—Já vi explosões pela vida inteira. Só quero dar o fora daqui antes de ver até onde Heero pode chegar em nome do trabalho.

_Ah não, certamente Heero não deixaria Relena beijá-lo à meia noite... Deixaria?_

Pelo bem de Duo, eu espero que não. Só podia imaginar o quanto isso devastaria o meu parceiro se ele tivesse que testemunhar algo do tipo. E, francamente, eu não sei se conseguiria me conter em ir tirar satisfação com Yuy.

Tirar satisfação? Fala sério, eu ia enchê-lo de porrada, foda-se a amizade.

—Vamos — chamei o meu parceiro, pegando-o pelo braço e conduzindo-o firmemente. — Você e Heero podem lavar a roupa suja a próxima vez que ele aparecer em casa.

Duo tropicou no caminho e decidi não deslizar um braço na sua cintura para segurá-lo, apesar de ser minha vontade. Ele sorriu embriagado.

—Obrigado, 'Fei. Você é um amigão.

—Sou o seu parceiro — lembrei-o. — E como tal, me importo com você. Não quero te ver infeliz e certamente não quero que dirija bêbado.

—Não estou bêbado — murmurou desafiador. — Não muito.

Foi a minha vez de dar uma risada irônica.

Quase conseguimos sair do salão quando Quatre nos interceptou e me perguntei se ele captava a frustração fervilhando de Duo, ou talvez a minha.

—Já estão indo? — perguntou.

Duo jogou um braço ao redor do meu ombro, apoiando-se desavergonhadamente em mim.

—Essa festa está uma merda, Quat — deu de ombros. — Heero está ocupado demais para pessoas de baixo calão como eu, e não estou com saco para ver fogos de artifício.

—Oh Duo...

Ele encarou o amigo loiro, calando-o.

—Pode parar por aí. Seja lá o que queira dizer, não quero ouvir.

—Mas você e Heero...

—... não é da sua conta!

Winner pareceu magoado e estranhei o tom tão rude do meu parceiro. Ele se separou de mim e foi em direção do quarto de guarda-volumes sozinho.

—Ele bebeu demais — ofereci como desculpa. — E ver Relena pendurada no Heero o tempo todo o deixou um pouco... rabugento. Vou levá-lo para casa e me assegurar de que descanse.

Quatre assentiu com a cabeça, ainda virado para as costas de Duo.

—Ele está... machucado.

—Eu sei — afirmei. — Ele e Heero precisam de uma longa conversa sobre o que esperam um do outro. Mas não será hoje à noite.

O loiro procurou Heero pelo salão, sua testa se franzindo cada vez mais.

—Sabia que ele aceitar esse trabalho criaria atrito, mas... — seus olhos verde azulados procuraram os meus. — Não acha que eles vão terminar por causa disso, acha?

Dei de ombros.

—Não é decisão minha.

Duo esperava no batente da porta do quarto, gesticulando para mim impaciente.

—É melhor eu ir antes que ele dê um piti — falei para Winner. — Você e Trowa divirtam-se na festa.

—Pode deixar.

—Se não for muito incômodo, pode avisar Heero que levei Duo para casa?

Quatre forçou um sorriso.

—Pode não ser só isso que eu diga para ele.

Imagino que Heero vá receber um belo de um sermão de Quatre junto com a notícia de seu namorado ter ido embora.

Quando cheguei à porta, Duo entrou no quarto e o segui.

—Relaxa Maxwell — reclamei. — Os casacos não vão a lugar nenhum.

—Não, mas eu vou — ele rosnou. Será que ele queria dizer mais do que ir para casa? Certamente não deixaria Heero por causa dessa noite trágica...?

Encontrei o meu pesado casaco de lã oficial dos Preventer sem problemas. Mas quando me virei, meus braços se encheram de Duo, pressionando-me contra os cabides enquanto ele examinada as minhas amídalas com a língua.

Minha única desculpa seria insanidade temporária quando me rendi ao beijo faminto e desesperado, deixando-o envolver a minha cintura, encostando nossos quadris num abraço mais íntimo. E, pelos deuses, que beijo incrível, tão quente, tentador, doce, cheio de promessas. Só pude raciocinar que um homem facilmente poderia se viciar em tal coisa.

Então ouvi um ofego baixo e abri um olho para ver Heero na porta, sua expressão ainda mais abalada do que a de Duo quando o vira descer a escadaria com Relena.

Rezando para que Yuy não fugisse ou não me desse um tiro na testa, cuidadosamente empurrei-o de mim, com muita má vontade, partindo o beijo.

—Duo — falei gentilmente. — Não sou eu quem você quer — senti uma curiosa pontada de arrependimento assim que terminei a frase, desejando que não fosse verdade.

Ele me encarou com olhos claros demais, um pouco turvos pelo álcool.

—Me desculpe 'Fei — ele sussurrou roucamente. — Não tive a intenção... Você, você está certo — a prova do quão bêbado ele estava era a sua incapacidade de perceber que não estávamos mais a sós.

Vi Yuy parar, ele dava meia volta para ir embora.

—Claro que estou certo — repreendi afetuosamente (Sim, _afetuosamente_, caramba!). — Você ama Yuy mais do que tudo.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça vigorosamente, mas seu rosto se contorceu em pura tristeza.

—Não que isso importe pra ele — suspirou. —Ele não deixa ninguém saber sobre nós. Sem demonstrações públicas de afeto. Inferno, sem demonstrações públicas de _nada_. Mas o imbecil ainda aceita trabalhar com a Relena sabendo que eu não suporto a garota, e ainda a deixa ficar se agarrando nele toda hora!

—Eu entendo sua frustração — falei calmamente. — Mas você sabe que não há nada entre eles.

Duo bufou, recuperando um pouco do seu espírito.

—Sei, 'Fei? — questionou amargamente. — Ele fica muito mais tempo com ela do que comigo.

—Mas quando ele está com você, deve demonstrar que se importa... — encorajei.

Heero estava de frente para nós, a expressão pesarosa.

—Se ele demonstrasse, acha que eu seria tão inseguro? — Duo reclamou. — Ele nem se incomodou em vir para casa no Natal! Nem ligou! — balançou a cabeça melancolicamente. — Deixa para lá, 'Fei, não é problema seu.

—Quando você se ofereceu para mim, se tornou meu problema — informei.

—Olha, já pedi desculpas. Não vai acontecer de novo — jurou, um pouco envergonhado. — É só que... eu ando tão sozinho... e, bom, você é um cara boa pinta.

Senti minhas bochechas se esquentarem, realizando que Duo Maxwell me achava atraente.

—Por mais lisonjeado que eu esteja em ouvi-lo me elogiar, sei que é só o álcool falando. E vou levar isso em consideração. Por outro lado, o que você fez podia ter me matado! E se Yuy tivesse visto?

—Até parece que ele se importaria — Duo respondeu rápido e irritado.

—Ele se importaria muito — Heero rebateu com a voz baixa, mas clara.

Meu parceiro ficou tenso, não ousando olhar por cima do ombro e vi vergonha, remorso, horror e raiva rivalizar por um espaço em seu rosto.

—Puta merda... — ele suspirou, fechando os olhos.

Yuy tentativamente deu um passo na nossa direção.

—Ele não só se importaria como perceberia que patética desculpa ele tem sido como namorado... deixando você duvidar do que ele sente por você. Ele perceberia o quanto te negligenciou e te machucou e te ignorou. E ele perceberia que nenhum trabalho vale a pena arriscar perder o amor da sua vida.

Dessa vez, incredulidade tomou conta da face de Duo para ser substituída por alívio e... esperança?

Empurrei-o um pouco mais, incentivando-o, aproveitando a deixa. Quando passei ao seu lado, ele pegou meu braço com um olhar de gratidão.

—Obrigado 'Fei... por não aceitar a minha oferta, não me deixar me humilhar ainda mais.

Toquei o seu rosto com ternura, tentando suprimir o arrependimento.

—Sempre que precisar, parceiro — falei, deixando Heero interpretar o gesto e as palavras como quisesse. Acha mesmo que eu desperdiçaria a minha chance de sentir sua pele sob os meus dedos?

Continuei até a porta, parando ao lado de Heero, incerto se ele estaria tão grato quanto Maxwell ou se estaria com vontade de me dar um soco.

Ele olhou bem nos meus olhos.

—Não vou decepcionar Duo de novo — prometeu.

—É bom mesmo — adverti, deixando um pouco de ciúme transparecer. — Posso não estar inclinado a rejeitá-lo uma segunda vez.

Um tremor vindo de Yuy, raiva, suspeita, dúvida, entendimento.

Em seguida, eu dera as costas aos dois e os problemas deles deixaram de ser meus.

Não sei bem o que aconteceu naquele guarda-volumes depois que saí e provavelmente é melhor assim. Mas quando Yuy e Maxwell apareceram no salão bem a tempo da contagem regressiva, ambos estavam desgrenhados e Duo com um brilho rosado nas bochechas.

O mais notável era que eles estavam como um casal _em público_. Heero tinha o braço entrelaçado com o de Duo, as mãos firmemente unidas e uma expressão determinada. Yuy os levou para um dos balcões menores onde teriam uma visão perfeita dos fogos quando batesse a meia noite. Não sei se eles estavam cientes, mas também estariam bem expostos para qualquer que decidisse olhar para cima, o que aconteceria quando todos fossem assistir ao espetáculo das explosões coloridas no céu.

Percebi a Ministra procurando o seu guarda-costas perdido e, como um bom parceiro, me joguei na linha de fogo por Duo mais uma vez.

—Relena — pedi sua atenção pouco antes de ela encontrá-los na varanda. — Onde o seu irmão se meteu? Ele me prometeu uma dança, mas desapareceu antes de eu poder cobrá-lo.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram e então sorriu recatadamente.

—Oras Wufei, não faço ideia. Acho que Milliado está perto da lareira.

Primeiro, Zechs odiava ser chamado de Milliado, mesmo por familiares. E segundo, não gostei do sorriso convencido da mulher quando ela me pegou pelo braço para me conduzir até o irmão.

Mas eu suportaria por Duo, apenas um pequeno sacrifício para lhe assegurar a completa felicidade. Eu era altruísta ou o quê?

Zechs se virou quando nos aproximamos, uma sobrancelha loira se erguendo revelando a sua surpresa.

—Olha o que encontrei para você — a Ministra cantarolou praticamente me jogando na direção do loiro de cabelos compridos. — Wufei estava te procurando, Milliardo.

Perdi a noção de onde ela estava enquanto eu tentava balbuciar uma explicação para Zechs.

—Eu... ah, reconsiderei a sua oferta daquela dança — foi o melhor que consegui.

Seu sorriso era adorável, mesmo... quase tão cálido e acolhedor quanto o de Duo.

—É mesmo?

Mas Zechs Merquise não era nenhum tolo. Seu olhar astuto passou por mim e esquadrinhou o salão, finalmente encontrando Heero e Duo. As silhuetas dos dois contra a luz dos fogos mostrava-os estarem se beijando apaixonadamente para todo mundo ver, enquanto a orquestra puxava o típico _Auld Lang Syne_ e a contagem regressiva terminava entre 'vivas' e gritos de 'Feliz Ano Novo'!

—Ah — ele falou, colocando muita compreensão em apenas uma sílaba. — Quer dizer que você não estava apenas dando desculpa, estava _mesmo_ cuidando do seu parceiro.

Assenti, sentindo uma pontada de inveja assistindo aquele beijo fervoroso e foi impossível não recobrar as lembranças de quando eu estive no lugar do Yuy.

—E agora que ele está em boas mãos — Zechs continuou —, acredito que você esteja livre para buscar a sua própria felicidade.

—Acredito que talvez sim — admiti.

E o engraçado era que admiti não apenas para o Zechs, mas para mim mesmo também. Ver o que Heero e Duo tinham, todo aquele amor e devoção, me fizeram perceber o que eu estava perdendo. Fizeram-me perceber o que eu deliberadamente excluíra da minha vida e talvez fosse hora de mudar, hora de considerar novas possibilidades.

—A oferta daquela dança ainda está de pé? — perguntei.

O sorriso de Zechs se abriu em algo maravilhoso.

—Para você? Sempre.

Enquanto ele me guiava para a pista de dança, Heero e Duo passaram por nós e vi Relena, totalmente atordoada, observando as mãos dadas dos dois. Tive a sensação de que ela estava prestes a ter algumas de suas ilusões quebradas além de perder o chefe da guarda.

Mas não tinha dúvidas de que ela encontraria um substituto, o que nos levaria a outro ano ainda mais feliz para todos os envolvidos.

Enquanto isso, era hora de prestar atenção na minha própria felicidade, a qual, no momento, brilhava num par de intensos olhos azuis claros.

—Feliz Ano Novo, Zechs — falei com sentimento, seus braços ao meu redor.

—Até agora, muito feliz.

**Fim.**

* * *

**Nota de Rodapé:**

**[1] **_Medevac__**:**_ um termo usado para o helicóptero-ambulância de resgate, usado para evacuação médica rápida.

**[2]** _Eggnog_: uma bebida tradicional servida no Natal. É feita com leite, às vezes nata, açúcar, ovos batidos e alguma bebida alcoólica como conhaque, rum, uísque, vodca, etc. Ou seja, sua diferenciação da gemada, é a adição do álcool.

**[3]** Só para não deixar dúvidas, nesta frase Duo insinua que Heero é um "gigolô".

* * *

**_"Santo Yaoi que estais no armário  
Fanfictiado seja o vosso nome  
Venha ao nosso vosso site  
Seja feito o vosso__ Boy Love  
Assim no anime como no fandom  
Oh! Lubrificante de cada dia nos dai ao lemon  
Perdoai os nossos hentais assim como nós  
perdoamos os que mandam flames  
Sempre nos deixai cair em tentação  
Mas livrai-nos do preconceito  
GayMen!"_**


End file.
